


The wrong kind of attraction

by PrimevalEmma



Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal, Het, Multi, Non con/rape, Oral, threesome - mfm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimevalEmma/pseuds/PrimevalEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Abby's fancy dress costume doesn't have the desired effect, she's fed up - but her costume has attracted attention</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wrong kind of attraction

Abby pouted. This party had not gone quite to plan and now all she wanted to do was go home. She'd hated the idea of fancy dress from the start, but came up with an idea that could have worked in her favour. If Stephen Hart wanted 'girly' she'd give him 'girly'.

 

She'd been oblivious to all the admiring and lustful glances from every other male in the ARC as she walked around, drink in hand. The 'Britney Spears schoolgirl' look had been pretty easy to recreate, though she felt very exposed and uncomfortable. Stephen hadn't even given her a second glance though and she'd ended up spending most of the party dodging Connor's amateurish attempts at chatting her up.

 

She left the main room and found herself shutting herself away in one of the side offices. It was quiet and she figured she could hide out here for a while until Connor was ready to go home. After a few minutes, she was soon lost in her own thoughts.

 

The door opened, and for a moment she thought Connor had followed her, but she looked up and realised it was Professor Cutter. His pirate costume had seen better times and he looked almost as fed up as she did.

 

“You okay, Abby?” he asked. “Not having a good time?”

 

“I'll be fine,” she sighed. “Maybe its time I resigned myself to the fact Stephen just isn't interested.”

 

“Ah, I see.” The Professor sat himself on the edge of the desk. “That's what the short skirt was for then? You could do so much better than Stephen you know.”

 

Abby sniffed. She wasn't so sure. Other than Connor, no bloke had even flirted with her, let alone ask her out on a date. She just put up too many barriers, and when she did make an effort she just came across as desperate.

 

“You're a pretty girl you know,” Cutter continued. “There's several men in that room that would give their right arm for a date with you. Any man would.” He must have seen the disbelief in her eyes because he took his phone from his pocket. “I'll prove it.”

 

Abby wondered what on earth he was doing, was he calling someone? “Mind if I take a photo of you?” he asked.

 

“Go for it.” She was bemused.

 

“Come on, Abby. Pose. Work that costume!”

 

She put her hand on her hip and posed, the camera on Cutter's phone made a noise to indicate he'd taken a picture and then she relaxed. He was busy with the phone – who was he sending the photo to? After a couple of minutes, he handed her the phone.

 

“It's a dating site,” he said. “Only takes a moment to set up a profile and there you are!”

 

“You use a dating site?”

 

“Not really. I just look at the photos.”

 

“Ah, it's 'that' kind of dating site? And you put my photo on there?!” Abby pushed the phone back into his hands. “Take it off!”

 

The Professor laughed. “It's harmless. And look, you've already got 6 messages. Didn't I tell you that you were attractive?”

 

Abby read the first two messages. Yes, it was definitely one of those sites where people hooked up for sex. One guy was asking to see her tits, the other was more direct - “Whereabouts in London are you? My wife is out of town and I'd like to fuck you right now.” Classy. The fact that there was now another 7 messages shocked her. Did all women on these sites get this many requests so quickly?

 

“There's definitely interest there, Abby. You should add another photo, a bit more revealing. You'll have your pick of men before you know it.”

 

She had to admit that she was intrigued. The thought that she was desired after all was pleasant, and it was just a few photos right? She didn't have to act on anything. “Okay,” she said. “Would you take one?”

 

There seemed to be a change in mood which Abby dismissed. As she unfastened her blouse, Cutter was silent. Was he breathing harder? She couldn't be sure, she was probably just more aware of him because it was so quiet.

 

“That'll do,” he finally said, a slight growl in his voice. Her blouse was hanging off her shoulders, exposing her breasts encased in the white lace of her bra that pushed the up and gave her a cleavage and the school tie hung loosely around her neck, giving an emphasis to her breasts. “Very nice.”

 

He stood in front of her and took a couple of photos, then started to add them to the profile. At that moment, the door was pushed open. “Sorry!” Abby recognised the guy as one of the soldiers, an older guy that occasionally came out on anomaly calls with them. She pulled her blouse back across her body and felt her cheeks burning.

 

“Not a problem, Sergeant Farrow.” Cutter barely looked up. “Abby and I were just having a bit of fun.”

 

The soldier smirked and looked from Cutter to Abby then back to Cutter. “You old dog! I'll leave you to it then.”

 

“It's not like that,” Abby said. “We weren't... he was just taking a couple of photos, that's all.”

 

Cutter showed the photos to Farrow and the two men grinned. “Nice bit of stuff aren't you?” Farrow said. “If I hadn't walked in, would you have taken the bra off too?”

 

The two men exchanged looks and something made Abby shudder. She felt a need to get out of there now, but as she made a move, Farrow also moved and was locking the door and blocking her only exit.

 

“I should go back to the party,” she said. “Connor will be looking for me. He's driving tonight, and he'll probably be wanting to go home soon.”

 

“There's no rush. The night is still young.” Cutter said. “So, come on Abby. You didn't answer the sergeant's question. Would you have taken your bra off for me if he hadn't walked in when he did?”

 

“No. Look guys, you've had your fun and you've proved a point, but I'd like to go now.”

 

“Fun? We're only just getting started,” Farrow snarled. He was suddenly behind Abby and holding her arms tightly.

 

“Get off me!” She spat, wriggling and trying to free herself. When his grip tightened, she lashed out with her legs, but Cutter had grabbed both of them and the two men were now holding her between them.

 

“I'll scream if you don't let me go!” Farrow's hand clamped over her mouth and now she felt very afraid. This had escalated very quickly and she realised that she stood no chance against two men. It didn't stop her from struggling against them though.

 

“Let's get the bra off shall we?” Cutter growled. Abby tried to scream out but the sound was lost in Farrow's hand. There was a struggle as she fought against them, but her blouse was soon on the floor and then she felt her breasts fall free as Cutter and Farrow managed to unfasten her bra between them and pull it from her body.

 

“Gorgeous!” Cutter exclaimed, and he immediately moved forward and took one of her breasts in his mouth, sucking and licking it with heavy breathing and satisfied groans. Farrow used his free hand to grasp her other breast, roughly kneading it as he too began to breathe hard.

 

To her disgust, Abby felt her breasts responding to the attention, swelling at their touches. Her head was reeling. She knew there would be women who would jump at the chance of having two men seduce them, but she just felt sick. Cutter was a man she respected as a father figure, and Farrow was also an older guy that should be protecting her. Instead, both were taking advantage of a moment of vulnerability.

 

Finally, Farrow removed his hand from her mouth as he adjusted position. Abby thought about screaming but then thought about trying another tactic. “Please stop,” she begged. “I don't want...”

 

“Stop?” Farrow laughed. Cutter looked up and smiled.

 

“Too late to stop now,” Cutter said.

 

Farrow pulled Abby towards the desk and he leaned his back against it, pulling Abby plush against his body and grabbing both her breasts with his hands. Abby struggled against him again but Cutter was there, standing close in front of her so that she was sandwiched between both men. Now it was time to scream, Abby thought. But as she opened her mouth, Cutter had anticipated her actions and his mouth was on hers, smothering her with a hot, passionate kiss.

 

She tried to turn away but Cutter followed, forcing his tongue into her mouth. He tasted of alcohol and it made her retch, but he persisted in kissing her. Farrow was still groping her breasts, sometimes teasing her hard nipples with his fingers. Then she felt Cutter's hands on her body, gliding over her hips and down to the hem of her skirt. With force, he pulled her thighs apart and he pushed a hand up, pulling aside the fabric of her knickers and then thrusting a couple fingers in to aching pussy.

 

Abby couldn't help but gasp out at the sudden intrusion, and both men took that as encouragement to increase the intensity. Both were breathing hard and groaning their pleasure. Cutter broke off the kiss but Abby didn't have chance to even breath before Farrow's mouth and tongue replaced Cutter's. As he kissed her and let his hands roughly explore her body, Cutter knelt down and pulled her skirt up to her waist. He practically tore her knickers off and then plunged his tongue into her pussy as his fingers began to rub her clit vigorously.

 

Abby felt her groin respond, her hips rolling involuntarily and feeling a flood of moisture as Cutter's expert tongue fucked her. An orgasm came out of almost nowhere, and Abby fought back tears. She did not want this pleasure but she could not fight the way her body was responding to the stimulation.

 

“She's loving this!” Farrow said. “Bet she can't wait to have some cock inside her!”

 

“Oh yes!” Cutter agreed. “Nice juicy pussy just waiting for cock!”

 

“No!” Abby struggled. “Whatever point you're trying to prove, you've done it. It's time to end it.”

 

“The lady protests too much!” Farrow said. “But she won't when she has this inside her.” He was pulling his cock out from the opening in his trousers, hard and thick and glistening with just a hint of cum. He grabbed her head and pushed her to crouch down so that he could force his cock into her mouth. Abby gagged and could barely breathe, so she had little choice other than to suck it. She felt it harden and Farrow gasped. “That's it, babe! Suck my cock!”

 

Meanwhile, Cutter had also freed his cock from his trousers and was moving behind Abby. His arms moved around her waist and he pulled her to him, and then his hands were between her thighs, urging them apart. “Nice and wet,” he growled. “Perfect!”. Abby cried out as Cutter entered her pussy, his cock penetrating deeper and deeper. “Oh Abby! That feels so good! Are you ready to be fucked?”

 

Abby couldn't answer, her mouth full of Farrow's cock and he had hold of her head so that she couldn't stop sucking him. She had no choice anyway. Cutter began to pound into her, hard and fast. “Yes! Yes! Abby, Abby! I've wanted to fuck you for ages and this is ten times better than anything I've imagined!”

 

Abby felt tears welling again. Her internal muscles were clamping around Cutter's shaft and her body vibrating with unwanted pleasure. There was a familiar burning in her groin that told her she was close to cumming and she fought against it, trying to think of anything other than what was happening to her at this moment.

 

Farrow groaned out loudly and his hips jerked. Moments later he was yelling out “Fuck! Yes!” and a hot stream of cum hit the back of Abby's throat. He refused to let go of her head, so she had to swallow it, and then a second lot hit. “So fucking good!” At almost the same time, she felt Cutter's hips jerk too and he let out a loud groan as his cock exploded and released a jet of cum into Abby's body. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she felt the involuntary response of her insides, a pulsing from deep within as her womb accepted Cutter's sperm.

 

Both men finally withdrew and Abby tried to pull herself back together. Surely now they'd had what they wanted and this was over? Before she'd managed to draw breath, Farrow was lifting her onto the desk and pushing her onto her back so that she was half laid on it. He pulled her thighs apart and stood between them, his hard cock pressed at the entrance of her pussy. Cutter also re-positioned himself so that he could push his cock into her mouth.

 

The onslaught began again. She had no option other than to suck Cutter's cock if she wanted to stop herself from being choked, and she simply shut her eyes and hoped it would all be over with very quickly. Farrow's cock was pounding in and out of her pussy hard and fast. She given up struggling against them, realising that it was easier not to and she could disconnect her own feelings from her body's responses.

 

“I can't believe you were going to keep this nice bit of pussy to yourself, Professor!” Farrow grunted.

 

“Do you blame me? You'd have done the same.”

 

“True.” Both men laughed and Abby felt sick. And then, her body began to shake violently as an orgasm swamped over her and then she felt the hot jets of cum fill her body and throat amidst the groans of the two men emptying themselves into her.

 

Maybe now it was over? Cutter was leaning against the desk, panting hard and clearly exhausted. She tried to sit up and Farrow offered her his hand to help her. She refused and turned to slide off the desk to grab her clothes, but he was on her again, turning her around so that her back was to him and then forcing her to lean against the desk as his hand moved to stroke the cheek of her arse.

 

“I'm not done yet,” he growled in her ear, pressing her harder against the desk. Abby felt his fingers move into the crease between her arse cheeks and knew what he intended to do.

 

“Please, no!” she sobbed. “Cutter?” She gazed at the Professor with pleading eyes, hoping he had at least come to his senses and would be able to make Farrow stop. But he just smiled at Farrow and nodded his approval.

 

Farrow was pumping his cock with one hand as his other hand was now opening up her back passage in preparation. His fingers moved in and out, pushing in a little deeper each time as the muscles relaxed. Then, without warning, his cock replaced his fingers and Abby cried out. “Nooooo!”

 

“Yesssss!” Farrow gasped, grabbing her around the waist and guiding her body so that his cock slid into her arse more easily. “The best of the night! Fuck, Abby! You're amazing!”

 

“Bastards!” Abby cried out, an insult that earned her a slap across the face from Cutter and then his mouth was on hers, his tongue pushing into her mouth to silence her cries as Farrow began to fuck her arse with hard, steady strokes. As he tightened his grip around her waist with one hand, his other moved down to her pussy and he thrust a couple of fingers into her and rubbed her clit vigorously.

 

“You love having your arse fucked, don't you?” Farrow growled, “I can feel how much you want me.”

 

Abby felt a surge of energy and she managed to pull his arms away, but he was faster and stronger, and he managed to pull her back. He re-positioned them, sitting on the chair with Abby on his lap and his cock still buried deep into her arse. Again, she tried to escape but now Cutter was blocking her, standing between her thighs with his own cock in his hand.

 

Realising she was again defeated, she went limp as Farrow began to pound into her again, his rough hands mauling at her breasts and his mouth on hers. Cutter surged forward with his hands on her thighs and thrust his cock into her pussy.

 

Now, with loud gasps and groans, Abby was being fucked hard by two cocks at the same time. She could barely breathe as they moved inside her and all she could was just let them. They were trying to synchronise but both were too lost in their own pleasures and it was a messy, painful tangle. Their hands were everywhere and whilst one of them kissed her, the other was sucking and licking her breasts, neck and shoulders.

 

After what felt like an eternity, the familiar heat of cum flooding into her body made her sob out. Both men came within a heartbeat of each other, groaning and panting as their juices pumped out into Abby's quivering body.

 

Finally, it was all over. Farrow and Cutter were both dressing and exchanging pleasantries as if they'd just played a game of cards or something. Abby curled herself into a ball on the chair, she was not going to give them the satisfaction of seeing her fall apart whilst she tried to retrieve her clothing. She would wait until they'd both left. Farrow shook Cutter's hand and thanked him for sharing before leaving. Cutter remained for a moment.

 

“It was a great evening, thank you, Abby.” he said.

 

“Go to hell!”

 

“We should do this again sometime.” Cutter laughed and then left, closing the door behind him, leaving Abby to finally cry.

 


End file.
